


Не спеши, а то успеешь

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пользе и вреде поспешных решений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не спеши, а то успеешь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную Битву 2012 на дайри за команду фандома Блич.

Полуденный воздух Итальянской Ривьеры был прогрет солнцем. С моря веяло соленой прохладой и немного — йодом и водорослями. Маленький курортный городок, несмотря на размеры, мог похвастаться заведениями на любой вкус. За столиком стилизованного под японское кафе на открытой террасе над самым морем сидел одинокий клиент. Вертел в руках чашечку с нетронутым чаем — полупрозрачная жидкость не скрывала расписной лотос на белом фарфоровом донышке, — и гипнотизировал взглядом горизонт.

Официантка, проходя мимо, неодобрительно поджимала губы — клиент сидел тут с самого утра, ничего толком не заказывая, — но молчала. Ее голова под начесанным тяжелым париком зудела от жары, непривычные гэта натирали между пальцами, и вообще, сегодня была не ее смена, но напарница заболела и пришлось выходить. А клиент все сидел над одинокой чашкой чая и не думал проваливать или заказывать что-то еще. Ну да господь с ним, может, хотя бы на чаевые расщедрится, видно же по нему, что денег куры не клюют, а ей, Франческе, новое кимоно пора покупать, как раз к туристическому сезону…

 

Джууширо Укитаке проводил взглядом официантку, запудренную по уши в расчете на национальный японский колорит. Хотя кому она тут на Ривьере нужна, эта Япония — но сервис есть сервис. Впрочем, на его, Укитаке, взгляд, с белилами девушка явно перестаралась. Проследил, как за ней задвинулась белая бумажная ширма, расписанная журавлями, и снова уставился на море. Пахло тишиной и умиротворением, и Джууширо вдохнул поглубже: ему самому как раз недоставало такого спокойствия.

Но, если вдуматься, не произошло ничего сверхъестественного. Обычный отпуск нездорового одинокого бизнесмена. Ничего особенного.

Их с Шунсуем бизнес был почти семейным. По крайней мере, очень давним, начатым, наверное, их прапрадедами, а то и раньше. Кланы Кераку и Укитаке издавна действовали в смежных областях, и кто первым предложил объединиться, сейчас было не вспомнить. Главное — небольшая совместная корпорация росла и развивалась, понемногу набирая силу, и две головы этого дракона, как ни странно, ничуть не мешали друг другу.

Джууширо и Шунсуй дружили с детства, и не удивляло это, наверное, только их самих. Молчаливый, серьезный, ответственный Джууширо был полной противоположностью самоуверенному повесе и раздолбаю Шунсую. Но как только дело касалось защиты совместных интересов, связанных с их корпорацией, оба они вставали плечом к плечу. Впрочем, чуточку слишком разные интересы личные разводили их в стороны, едва общему делу переставала грозить опасность.

Шунсуй был настоящим охотником каменных городских джунглей. Добыча — прелестные, похожие на редких ярких птиц женщины всех сословий — падали к его ногам без сопротивления. Не гнушался он и миловидными мальчиками, всякий раз легкомысленно отмахиваясь от замечаний Джууширо:

— Чем более эксцентричным идиотом они меня считают, тем проще нам будет победить их. — Под «ними» Шунсуй, естественно, подразумевал чопорных акул-тяжеловесов японского бизнеса, круживших вокруг их маленькой, но гордой корпорации.

Джууширо не одобрял методов Шунсуя, но они приносили плоды, и это было главным. Так что он просто старался планировать свой отдых отдельно от друга. Вплоть до этого года.

В начале лета Джууширо свалился с приступом туберкулеза — неожиданно тяжелым. То ли аллергенной пыльцы в воздухе оказалось больше обычного, то ли просто организм взбунтовался. Но врачи, после того как он категорически отказался от длительной госпитализации — идиот, конечно, но валяться полутрупом на больничной койке претило его натуре, — настаивали, чтобы он провел лето, а лучше бы и осень тоже, где-нибудь на Ривьере, дыша крайне полезным йодом тамошнего моря.

Шунсуй вызвался его проводить к этому самому морю. Прямо там, в реанимационной — запретов для него не существовало — палате вызвался. И усмехнулся еще при этом так торжествующе, мол, никуда ты, Джууширо, от меня не денешься.

А он и не собирался. Шунсуй был его другом, в конце концов. Иногда Джууширо казалось — даже больше, чем другом.

— И ты не поедешь в Нью-Йорк? Проваландаешься весь свой отпуск рядом с харкающей кровью развалиной? — иронически уточнил он на всякий случай. И замер в ожидании ответа.

— Уж один разок этот город как-нибудь переживет мое отсутствие. Прокачусь с тобой, а потом, может, в Ниццу махну.

— Ну ладно. Так и быть, можешь меня сопровождать, — Джууширо с нарочитой царственностью махнул рукой, облегченно выдыхая.

Накануне вылета он заехал в офис — они с Шунсуем договорились поужинать в ресторане неподалеку, да и вообще, Джууширо хотел зайти в свой кабинет напоследок. Шунсуй должен был освободиться через четверть часа, и Джууширо решил, что этого времени ему как раз хватит. Сидя в темноте, он вновь и вновь передвигал вещи на столе, поглаживая, запоминая их форму. Это успокаивало.

В коридоре послышались голоса. Их обладатели вошли в приемную — кабинет Джууширо располагался прямо напротив кабинета Шунсуя, и приемная у них была общей. Один голос точно принадлежал Шунсую, а второй, нежный девичий… Джууширо засомневался, но, кажется, он узнал Нанао Исе, его секретаршу, «его живой ежедневник», как называл ее сам Шунсуй. Наверняка он давал ей последние наставления перед отъездом — или, скорее, наоборот, насколько Джууширо знал друга. 

И тут Нанао радостно, по-девчоночьи взвизгнула. Джууширо, не совсем понимая, что делает, метнулся к двери — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть в щель, как Нанао повисла на шее Шунсуя, запечатлев на его щеке карминно-красный поцелуй.

— Ты просто волшебник! Свадьба в Нью-Йорке! Я и мечтать не смела!..

— Ну-ну, тише ты, задушишь. Вот билеты, не потеряй. Ну что, зайдем ко мне, отметим твое завтрашнее счастье? По маленькой, а то мне еще ужинать с Джууширо, он не простит, если узнает, что я пил без него.

Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Джууширо тенью скользнул в приемную. Раньше он и не предполагал, какой удобной она может оказаться — одна на двоих начальников.

Элегантная сумочка Нанао стояла на ее столе, рядом же были небрежно брошены авиабилеты — Нью-Йорк, первый класс, один — на имя Нанао, второй, разумеется…

Из кабинета Шунсуя послышался звон стекла, будто кто-то случайно смахнул бокал со стола. Джууширо, не дочитав, торопливо вернул билеты обратно и бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь приемной.

Нажав в лифте на кнопку первого этажа, он сбросил Шунсую короткое сообщение, и, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, предложил встретиться уже завтра в аэропорту.

И, конечно же, на регистрацию перед рейсом Шунсуй не пришел.

Глядя, как Япония скрывается под крылом самолета, Джууширо размышлял, с чего, собственно, его это так задело. Он сам ничем не дал Шунсую понять, как важна ему была бы дружеская поддержка. Так чего же сейчас локти кусать. Тем более — свадьба, это важнее чего угодно. Обидно, конечно, что его не позвали свидетелем, но ничего смертельного, он переживет. Улетит сейчас на свою Ривьеру, отдохнет пару месяцев в тишине и спокойствии, поправит здоровье, а потом, глядишь, все и образуется. Может быть.

Он проспал все время, пока ехал в такси от миланского аэропорта до приморского городка. Вот оно, лучшее лекарство от всего: сон, свежий воздух и вкусная еда. И этих лекарств у него в ближайшее время будет в избытке. А прочее — суета сует и томление духа. 

В живописном пригороде, ярко подсвеченном вечерними огнями, водитель заглушил мотор.

— Дальше проезд закрыт, туристическая зона, — на ломаном английском объяснил он. Джууширо понимающе кивнул и расплатился.

Булыжная мостовая очень четко ощущалась под тонкими подошвами ботинок, будничный утренний шум провинциального городка обволакивал плотным коконом, с моря тянуло соленой свежестью, и все вместе дарило ощущение реальности — простой, безбедной и спокойной. А еще отовсюду пахло едой. Желудок Джууширо напомнил о себе — все-таки в самолете он ни к чему не притронулся, а перелет был долгим. Глаза сами нашли вывеску с привычными взгляду иероглифами, выведенными от руки, но очень старательно, с душой.

В кармане тренькнул новым сообщением мобильник.

«Ты где? Срочно позвони».

Джууширо стер сообщение и выключил телефон. Совет да любовь.

Японская кухня оказалась, конечно, не такой уж японской, но на вкус ничего, да и вид с террасы открывался хороший. Вот только кроме чая Джууширо ничего не мог заставить себя проглотить. Он цедил остывшую жидкость мелкими глотками — один чайничек за несколько часов — и прислушивался к шуму прибоя внизу.

— Не занято? — вдруг раздалось у него за спиной. Джууширо вздрогнул.

Шунсуй обогнул его столик, отодвинул плетеный стул и уселся напротив.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя тут. Хорошо, что ты не сменил маршрут.

— Здесь уже был забронирован номер в гостинице, не хотелось лишнее тратить, — без выражения ответил Джууширо, разглядывая лицо Шунсуя. Выглядел тот неважно — на щеках темнела вчерашняя щетина, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Мятый деловой костюм, конечно, все равно выглядел элегантно — но на Шунсуе все и всегда выглядело так. Меньше всего он походил на счастливого новобрачного.

— Что я всегда в тебе ценил — так это последовательность. И экономность. Погоди, я знаю, что виноват. И я прошу прощения! Но ты бы знал…

— А ты, да, ты знаешь, что друзей бросать нехорошо? Какого черта ты не позвал меня быть свидетелем? И вообще ничего не сказал? — сорвался Джууширо.

— Стоп! Кем? Куда? О чем? — Шунсуй выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони.

— Да знаю я все. Про тебя и эту твою Исе. Свадьба в Нью-Йорке — неужели ничего романтичнее и пошлее не придумали? Но мне-то мог бы и сказать, я считал, мы не просто партнеры, но друзья… Чего ржешь?

— Ну ты совсеееем… — Шунсуй театральным жестом прикрыл глаза рукой. — Ты чего, решил, что мы с Нанао?..

— А разве нет?

— Дорогой мой партнер и друг, если ты до сих пор не заметил, Нанао — лесбиянка. А ее подругу ты сто раз видел. Помнишь ту платиновую блондинку, которая встречала ее с работы почти каждый вечер? Ну, такую, коротко стриженную, фигуристую и с взглядом как у санитара психбольницы?

— Исане?

— Она самая. На той неделе в Нью-Йорке официально разрешили однополые браки, вообще-то.

— И ты решил выступить в роли феи-крестной? — Джууширо все еще с подозрением смотрел на него.

— Ну да, в буквальном смысле. Прости, я знаю, что страшно виноват. Мы полдня выбирали ей свадебное платье. Знал бы ты, как подолгу эти бабы могут копаться в тряпках…

— Так долго, что ты опоздал на рейс?

— Ну, типа того. Вылетели-то мы еще ночью. Но зато примерно сейчас, — Шунсуй поддернул рукав, взглянув на часы, — их должны зарегистрировать.

— С ума сойти, — Джууширо кивнул, глядя на море. Накатила внезапная слабость, облегчение пополам с опустошением и — досада на самого себя: за импульсивность, за то, что не подумал, не вник, не разобрался…

— И кстати, Нанао просила меня быть ее свидетелем. А я отказался — сказать, почему, или сам догадаешься?

— Ты… Это… Спасибо, — от полноты чувств Джууширо порывисто накрыл ладонь Шунсуя своей. Жест вышел слишком неловким, слишком интимным. Слишком правильным, чтобы отдергивать руку.

Шунсуй открыто встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Целое лето на Ривьере. В моей компании. Крепись, Джууширо, нас будут ждать великие дела. Надеюсь, ты готов к последствиям.

Джууширо вздохнул и махнул официантке — перед великими делами стоило как следует подкрепиться.


End file.
